Me and the Team
by blackbutler415
Summary: I got bored so I decided to write this oneshot fanfic. It has an OC but I still hope you like it.


**I got bored so I decided to write this fanfic. Just remember, I do not own Sky Wizards Academy. However I do own my character. If I get some things wrong please don't get mad at me. And this is a oneshot. Hope you like it. (This continues from when Kanata meets Rico, Lecty and Misora and they thought he was a pervert)**

I was washing my hands after eating breakfast when all of a sudden this man came walking towards me. He looked tired so I just continued washing my hand. Then all of sudden it got really awkward cause he started standing next to me when I saw him without his pants. I'm not the one to judge but I was about to say something when he did instead. "Hey, thanks for not screaming pervert. I've been having bad luck lately." I wasn't surprised at that. He was walking around the place without any pants. "No problem. But, I would like to know why you aren't wearing any pants in public." "I was walking and I accidentally ran into a girl who was eating and it spilled on my private area. You don't think I'm a pervert do you?" I don't know why he said that but I still had to answer to be polite. No matter what. "No. Why?" _Why would he ask that?_ I thought. "Nothing. Just wondering. Well, I have to go. Thanks for not screaming." _OK, that's still weird._ "No problem. Bye."

 _ **~One day later~**_

"Wait, so you are saying that I am going to start to be fighting with platoon E-601, today?" I couldn't believe my ears. That squad, no offense to them, sucked ass at fighting. "Why?! They can barely hold a sword without arguing with each other and starting unnecessary fights." Fleon just stared at me without emotion and talked, "Yes you will. And, be ready for your instructor. You might not like him." _What dos she mean by "you might not like him"?_

As I was walking towards the room where my new squad was I heard people yelling. _What the hell is everyone's problem around here? Why are people always screaming and angry?_ But as I opened the door I realized that it was the team I was assigned to. "Hey, you're the guy who was walking around the place without pants. Why are you here?" right after I said that the three girls who were already there were accusing him of being a pervert. "OH! Now I get it. They're the girls who called you a pervert. That's why you asked me if I saw you as a pervert. Nice", I added for sarcasm. And they still continued screaming at him. This time pointing their weapons at him. Yet, for some strange reason, he still answered me. "Oh yeah. But to answer your question I'm here because I am platoon E-601's new instructor. Didn't I mention that?" the other girls just screamed no. and then he continued, "So why are you here?" "I am here because Fleon wanted me to join this squad. And in order for me to do so I need to know everyone's names and then I will tell you mine." It felt like forever cause no one was saying anything but then the instructor said everyone's names. "Strawberry is Misora. The one who thinks she's a goddess is Rico and the small one is Lecty. As for me, I am Kanata." _Kanata…._ I thought. _That name sounds so familiar. Almost too familiar. Where have I heard that name before?_ "I'm Tyuko. Nice to meet you." I think everyone was surprised because when they heard my name the Misora, Rico and Lecty all looked surprised and Kanata just smiled at me like we've met before. "What?" I asked. Why were they all surprised and excited? It's not like I was special. "Wait, you're the one who doesn't do her work buts is a really badass fighter" said Misora. "How are you a really good fighter but yet you don't do anything you're told to do?" honestly, I was surprised to hear a comment like that. I was trying to be nice but what I said came out all wrong. "And how come you all can't fight?" right after that I regretted what I said but all their faces made my day. Then Kanata spoke began to speak but I interrupted him. "By the way Kanata, why don't people like you? I was told by Fleon that I wouldn't like you but I honestly don't know what you did to make people not like you." Then Rico and Misora told me why. I thought they were pity reasons but they seemed to be affected by it. Especially Lecty because she said she had never known that. _I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal about it. He probably got hurt and can't fight that well anymore._ Then I told them what I thought. "I don't see how he's a traitor. And please don't argue with me because I just want to get whatever we have to do today and go home because I have other important things to do than to just sit here and complain about our instructor. And if you even make one sound I will punch you in the face." Again, their faces were gold! Their faces looked weird when they were surprised but at least I made my point. "We won't do anything constructive today. We will start our training tomorrow and see how we do from there" Kanata said. I was so happy because I did not want to stay there. Right after he said that I hear Rico say a snide comment but I didn't exactly here what she had said.

 _ **~ After the First Team Battle ~**_

I don't know why and how but we lost badly. It was 4 on 3 and we lost 0 to 29. "As a goddess I was brilliantly amazing. You two need to do better with your fighting skills" Rico said rather offensively. Misora shot back like a meteor just falling to earth; flaming hot. "WE LOST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO! WE DID EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPEDD US!" this was fantastic. I always loved a fuse that couldn't be helped. But then Lecty tried calming Misora down but that only worked a little bit. Then when we got to the room Kanata didn't even sound upset when he spoke. "We might have lost today but that doesn't mean we can't stop trying to do the best we can." I never told anyone this but I had more powers than the normal ones kids had gotten. I had much more and they couldn't feel the way I felt. I could see what was going to happen to them. I could tell what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. I always thought it was weird how I could see everyone else's future instead of mine. I hated that but I also had to deal with it. Everyone stopped talking and that's when I looked back up from my deep thought. "Tyuko, is everything alright?" Kanata asked. _Why did he ask me a sincere question? I still hardly knew him but yet he still cares, why?_ "Tyuko?"

"Sorry", I answered, "I was just thinking. I'll come back tomorrow when training starts. You don't need to tell me the time. I'll just come when I hear you." That's when I left. After what I had just seen I wanted to be alone. No one yelling or arguing. Just peace and quiet.

I woke up hearing a really loud knock at the door and that's when I hear Chloe shouting at me through the door telling me to get up. _WHAT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT TO WAKE UP AT THIS TIME?!_ I didn't want to get but then she told me that there were devil beetles coming and that I had to help gather anyone who was lost and to make sure that everyone was off the streets safely. So I gathered everything that I needed- fighting clothes, weapon and my ankle bracelet that helps me for reasons I cannot explain yet- and I set out to where E-601 were at. When I saw them they looked like they had split up because Lecty was the only one who wasn't there. Then I saw here floating back with a child who was crying for her mother. We had gotten her back but then the devil beetles came and starting filling up the streets. Apparently they made a battle plan without me so I just greeted them and left. But then a hand touched my soldier. "Tyuko, make sure you try helping them. I know you weren't there for the battle plan but you have to try and help your team fight." Then he put his hand on my head and I felt weird because I felt like he was petting me. While he was doing that Misora was looking at us and she looked pretty jealous. When Kanata turned around I mouth to her the words _**"don't be jealous."**_ And with that she left in fury. I don't know why she was being jealous. I didn't even like Kanata that much. Only enough for him to still be our constructor. So I flew up in the sky and I saw the rest of the team flying away to their positions. But then everything went black and then I saw a small white light in front of me.

When I did I started to worry because I thought a beetle had gotten me and I had died. But it also felt different. I felt like someone was around me. And I also felt like I had been stabbed because my side hurt. The light had gotten bigger and then I was back in town. But I was falling. I was about to go unconscious when someone cause me. They weren't small so it couldn't have been Lecty. Rico didn't want to help anyone but herself so that option flew out the window. And Misora was still fighting so it had to be Kanata. _It can't be. He's fighti…._ And then I was unconscious.

 _ **~Awaken~**_

 _Why can't I remember?! What happened?_ I had finally woken up and all I could remember was leaving my team and then nothing. Everyone was standing around me when I woke up and they all seemed worried. Not surprisingly Lecty asked, "Are you alright? You seemed pale when you fell." I was shocked. "Yeah", Misora said, "Kanata caught you and told us to protect you while he went to fight the Kimora."

"You fought the Kimora?" I asked. I thought he stopped fighting. "Not without the help of these three." He sound happy when he said that. "I'm glad you guys finished the fight. What happened after that? What do people know about what happened?" Surprisingly Rico answered. "The only thing these peasants know is that someone, they don't know who, defeated the Kimora. They don't know anything about what happened to you."

"That's good. Everyone in this place has a big mouth for people who can fight." Everyone then gave a nervous laugh. It was small but still made me happy because I like seeing them laughing together, even though I thought them fighting was funny. But then time came to my mind. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked. I was still a little bit tired but I needed to know. "You were unconscious for a few days. Didn't I mention that?" with that everyone got angry and yelled at him. I laughed but I was also angry at the fact that I had been unconscious for three whole days. "So you are saying that I have been here for three whole days?!" I tried to get up but my side started hurting. "OW!" then all at once, everything came back to me. The darkness, the pain, the light and the feeling that someone was near me in the dark. Everything came back to me and I was going to find out who had done this to me.

 **OK everyone that is the end. Thank you for reading this. Leave a review for what you thought.**


End file.
